


Something Needs to go On Top

by UNICORNZWAG



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Drabble, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNICORNZWAG/pseuds/UNICORNZWAG
Summary: Ryan and Jeremy run into trouble decorating their apartment for Christmas time





	Something Needs to go On Top

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a cute Christmas drabble pick-me-up.

Jeremy flopped back onto the couch. It had been hours of decorating now and it looked like the Christmas fairy had exploded in their apartment. Garland and tinsel lined every counter and table, glitter and fake snow on every visible surface, stockings hung on the walls, and a tree much too large for their tiny home jammed in the corner. The top touched the ceiling and ornaments, lights and popcorn overloaded every branch. 

 

Jeremy turned as Ryan came inside, cheeks red and smile on his face. The balcony was fittingly covered in lights and some of the snow had been shoveled away from the door. Jeremy wordlessly held his eggnog glass out to Ryan.

 

“I just came back inside!” Ryan scolded, but went to refill the glass anyways.

 

“You’re the one who wanted to decorate,” called Jeremy, but a small smile was forming on his face as he listened to the quiet Christmas music surrounding them. His grin only grew when Ryan returned, having shed his coat for the ugliest Christmas sweater Jeremy had ever seen.

 

Jeremy took his eggnog and Ryan warmed his hands on a hot cocoa as they both surveyed the disaster that their home had turned into.

 

“I love this time of year,” Ryan commented, snuggling up next to Jeremy who was slightly buzzed from the (had it been three by now?) glasses of spiked eggnog.

 

“It don’t mind it _so_ much,” Jeremy commented smugly. 

 

Ryan didn’t reply, but seemed to be staring at the tree, brow furrowed, “Something’s wrong.”

 

“We have a giant tree, which might I add belongs outside, stuck in the corner of the apartment next to the armchair?” 

 

“There’s no star! Every tree needs a star on top!” Ryan cried indignantly, standing up to walk over to the tree and gesturing wildly. 

 

“Babe… it’s touching the roof. There’s no room for a star on the top. Besides, we don’t even have one.”

 

“Well something has to go on top,” Ryan muttered. 

 

“Not it,” Jeremy smirked and winked. 

 

“That’s it!” Ryan said, jogging from the room. Jeremy sighed and downed the rest of his eggnog, waiting for Ryan to return. 

 

When he came back, Ryan had a rather large dildo from the office. Jeremy only shook his head, at a loss for words as Ryan reached up on his tiptoes, sweater riding up to expose his back. 

 

Ryan came to sit back on the couch and they both cocked their heads at the tree, now sporting a bright red dick stuck through the top branch right below where a star would sit. 

 

“But… why,” Jeremy asked, bewildered, turning to look at Ryan. 

 

“Well we needed a tree topper… and I think it perfectly exemplifies us as people”

 

“I get it,” Jeremy said, “we’re both just huge dicks!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
